memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Enterprise (novel)
Introduction (blurb) The gripping conclusion to the story of Jim Kirk's lost friend, the man who helped shape a Starfleet captain... Captain Kirk has returned to Earth to attend the funeral of Gary Mitchell -- the man he was forced to kill. As he wonders what he can possibly say in eulogy, he thinks back to the first time he had to do without his friend, several months earlier.... Kirk has just taken command of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] and brought along Gary as navigator. Kirk has learned to depend on his friend's good sense and advice, but when Kirk confronts the Klingons for the first time in his career, Gary is taken captive and cut off from Kirk. Now the young captain has no choice but to rely on a man he barely knows, a Vulcan named Spock. Summary References Characters :Daniel Alden • Arraq • Ataan • Augenthaler • David Bailey • Rollin Bannock • Beltre • Borrik • Karl-Willem Brandhorst • Clifford Brent • Hogan Brown • Christine Chapel • Chi'ra • Corbet • Scott Darnell • Dezago • Drabbak • Ben Finney • Jack Gaynor • Jord Gorfinkel • Grannoch • Hinch • Akira Hirota • J'likh • Kang • Lee Kelso • Keyes • James T. Kirk • Kyle • Ellen Mangione • Matthews • Joanna McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Mezarch • Dana Mitchell • Gary Mitchell • Thomas Mitchell • Molta • Njalsdottir • Perris Nodarh • Christopher Pike • Mark Piper • Qadar • Janice Rand • Edward Rayburn • Renault triplets • Andreas Rodianos • Rokh'ma • Sal • Montgomery Scott • Barbara Smith • Spock • John Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • Swift • Miyko Tarsch • Tupogh • Nyota Uhura • Christina Velasquez • Yarruq • Phelana Yudrin Starships and vehicles : • • • • hover taxi • Locations :Bender's Planet • Capella IV • Dimorus • Eldman • Heir'tzan • Kiticha'a IV • Kratosian Prime • Manhattan Island • Muhlari system • New York • Nob Hill • Pareil VII • Positano • Romenthis III • Starbase 20 • Starbase 31 • Starfleet Headquarters • Velluto's Races and cultures :Andorian • Capellan • Dimoran • Heiren • Human • Klingon • Vobilite • Vulcan Abbutan • Renns'alan States and organizations :Chateau Picard • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • M'tachtar • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :air • atom • auxiliary power generator • bone • comm system • communications • computer • control panel • disruptor • emergency light • engine • graviton field • graviton pulse • intercom • life support • light panel • muscle • phaser • sensor • sensor grid • skull • space • star • starship • thunder • time • tooth • turbolift • viewscreen • warp engine • warp factor • wormhole Ranks and titles :captain • commander • • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • engineer • first officer • guard • helmsman • lieutenant • lord • navigator • officer • science officer • sensor officer • warrior Other references :armrest • Battle of Donatu V • bridge • briefing room • bulkhead • cereal • chair • chicken salad sandwich • coffee • colony • command code • conference table • corn • day • death • dog • dragonhawk • duranium • empire • fra diavolo • god • graphic • hammer • homeworld • kaizis sprout • orange juice • pancake • planet • quarters • Saurian brandy • schematic • tea • three-dimensional chess • throne • tiramisu • tomato juice • tool • urrl soup • veal saltimboca • veQ • Vicarian razorback • war • weapon • wolf • wood • year Information *Federation Relations with the Klingon Empire *Rarely publicized relatives *Starfleet casualties Related Stories External link * | after1=Across the Universe| type2=novel| series2=TOS| format2=novel| before2= | after2=Dark Victory| prevpocket= | nextpocket= War Dragons | voyages1=TOS| adbefore1= | adafter1= War Dragons | voyages2= TOS| adbefore2= Mission's End, Issue 1| adafter2=Captain's Peril | voyages3=TOS| adbefore3=Captain's Peril | adafter3=Prisoners| timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2265| date1=2264 | prevdate1= Mission's End, Issue 1| nextdate1=Captain's Peril | date2=2265 | prevdate2= Distant Early Warning| nextdate2= The Sundered | }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels